A Secret Love
by gothiccinderellagirl
Summary: Reid loves Morgan, Morgan loves Reid, they find out when reid has a sex drem on the plane :
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Unfortunately, cuz I would love to have my little Reid this involves man on man SMEX. If u don't like it don't read. Read and review!

Secret Love

Reid is beautiful, Morgan thought, watching him play cards with himself on their way home from a particularly hard case. The unsub had been a sexual sadist, targeting young men in east LA. They all looked like Reid: tall, awkward, with beautiful, feminine faces. They'd all had his personality too; sweet and deathly afraid of other people.

Reid had been captured and tied up, and you could still the rope burn on his wrists. Morgan had been the one to save him, bursting in on them, the unsub standing over him with knife tracing over his throat, Reid's shirt ripped away. Morgan had killed him instantly, without hesitation, shooting him

I noticed that he was beautiful the first time he walked into the BAU, all wide-eyed, awkward innocence. He wouldn't anyone's eyes and didn't shake hands, just gave an awkward little wave. But despite all this he was strangely sensual, and irresistibly sexy. He walked with a dancer's grace, his hips swinging in a deliciously sinful way. But it wasn't until Morgan got to know him that he knew the true extent of how perfectly gorgeous his pretty boy was.

"Morgan?" asked Reid in a quiet voice, and he realized that he had been staring at the brunette for far too long to be appropriate. "Are…are you all right?" Reid was horribly uncomfortable, shifting under the tall, dark skinned mans gaze.

"I'm fine. Just tired" Came his gruff answer, laced with exhaustion and a little bit of lust.

"Oh" Reid looked away awkwardly, returning to his cards, his cheeks slightly pink. Morgan tried not to read too much into it. He returned to his ruminations.

Yes, Reid's true beauty wasn't the height of his cheek bones of the willowyness of his frame, it was his personality. No, it was his soul. He was sweet and selfless, always trying to make others comfortable even if he felt ill at ease. He was so smart, a true genius, as he was constantly proving with his ever present stream of facts. And he was so heartbreakingly innocent. Just the mention of sex had him a blushing, stuttering mess, and he could say some of the most suggestive things without any idea how thin Morgan's control was slipping. But he could be so coy and playful when he let his guard down. This was when Morgan liked him best, when he let Morgan into his heart just a tiny bit, just enough for him to get a glimpse of the amazing person he hid behind facts and statistics.

Morgan watched as Reid's head drooped and he fell asleep on the table, his cards crushed beneath him. He smiled. Reid was always so cute when he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan was running his tongue over Reid's exposed chest, biting and nibbling at the column of his pale throat. Reid moaned as Morgan pressed against him, rubbing their erections together through their clothes. Morgan's hands and lips roved over his body leaving kiss and bite marks, rubbing all his sensitive places. He pulled Reid's pants down hurriedly, impatient for their foreplay to turn into something more.

Reid moaned in his sleep, imagining all the wonderful things Morgan was doing to him, thrashing around abit in his seat.

Morgan looked up in surprise. Reid looked…sexy. And from the looks of it, so was his dream. Morgan hoped, for a moment that he was thinking about him, but that was impossible. Reid could never love him. Reid was straight. The thought of his kiss with Lila made Morgan clench his hands into fists.

But right now, Reid was making some, ah, interesting noises. Specifically, moans. And the rest of the team was taking notice. Prentiss and JJ were openly staring, while Hotch seemed to be suddenly very interested in the papers in front of him, which he had already read an hour before.

Reid thrashed in his seat, making unintelligible moans along with words that were all too clear in the small space.

"…ugh..yeah..nnn! right..ah…there.. ooooh…love..you…"

Even organ was blushing now. He'd always thought of the kid as so innocent, but here he was, making a man like him blush! Well., either the kid had a very good imagination or he wasn't a virgin, as Morgan had always thought. His blood went cold at the very thought of someone else touching his pretty boy. But Reid's voice, making those sounds, was so sexy it was almost unbearable.

"ah…nnn..uuuh.. yess…more…nnn! baby.. love your dick.."

Morgan paused. What was that last part? It sounded too good to be true, that Reid could possibly like me at all. This turned out to be a very illuminating flight. He smiled and listened some more.

"ah ah ah…oooh…yea…gnnnh..mmm…M…morg…morgan!"

Morgan froze. The last word had been a cry of ecstasy sexier than any he had ever heard, but it had been his name! The rest of the team was looking from him to Reid, but he didn't care. He stared at the boy, who had returned to softly moaning unintelligibly.


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R. it's much appreciated sorry if the chapters are too short or there are errors

Morgan was waiting for Reid at his car, leaning against it with cat-like grace, his brow furrowed in concentration as he watched his Pretty Boy walk slowly towards the car; his shoulders slumped in exhaustion despite his nap on the plane.

Morgan had watched Reid for a while longer, until Reid woke up and looked around in confusion. Once his eyes fell on Morgan, he turned a delicious shade of crimson, looking away in mortification, wondering if he had done anything incriminating while unconscious.

The plane ride had passed in silence, both Reid and the rest of the team too embarrassed to speak. Prentiss and JJ were engaged in frantic whispers and texting Garcia furiously, giggling every few seconds, but Reid, in his state, didn't even notice, too preoccupied with his red face and shaking hands

As Morgan waited for Reid to notice him, he thought about what he was about to do. He'd never been good with confessions, but to hear Reid calling his name in the plane had ignited the fire he'd tried so hard to keep down these past years.

Every time Reid spoke to him, every time he looked up into his face and truly smiled, he'd felt his heart twist just so, into this bittersweet pain that begged was so addictive he felt himself memorizing just exactly what made Reid smile, what made him laugh, and what made him so sad it made him want to cry himself.

It was his mother that made him sad. Just asking him how she was would make him look down awkwardly, his lips trembling, then look up at you with eyes of pure, molten gold, brimming with this painful truth that felt so so deep.

But every smile was the sun, telling him that he'd found out something new about his love. Surprisingly, Reid loved romance novels. Just the thought of true love, of the gallantry of the male character made his eyes light up, and a dreamy smile play across his face.

Morgan wanted to be that for him. He wanted to be the one who held him when he cried, the one to hold his hand when he visited his mother, the one who tileted his head up when he looked down and told him he was beautiful, even when he wasn't perfect and messed up.

He also wanted to be the one who made him laugh, the one he could kiss in the rain, the one who he could share all his meaningless facts with. Morgan didn't care how boring they were, as long as they came from Spencer's lips, he wanted to hear them.

Reid noticed him. He was about ten feet away, staring at him in shock.

"M…Morgan? What are you doing here?" a blush stained his cheeks a soft pink.

"What did you dream about on the plane? When you went to sleep?" Morgan demanded, leaning forward from his position by the care, his expression unreadable.

"I...Nothing. I didn't dream about anything."

"Are you sure? 'cause you seemed pretty…excited by whatever it was"

"What do you mean?" asked Reid quickly, glaring at Morgan in fear.

"I love you, Reid." Morgan looked down at him, suddenly closer, his face strangely vulnerable, replacing his ever-present blasé attitude. Rewid looked up at him in wonder, and then closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them they were narrow and hurt.

"I don't believe you. You're lying. You're joking. I don't know what I did when I was asleep but you can't do this!" he turned and started to run away, just to have his arm caught by Morgan.

"Reid. I. Love. You. Please, don't run away." Something in his gaze mesmerized Reid, and his bee cupid bow lips parted slightly in anticipation.

Morgan lunged forward, kissing Reid passionately, cupping his hand behind his head, pressing him forward until Reid could feel every inch of the tall black man.

"so..what do you say?" he asked when he let Reid breathe again.

"I think I love you, Derek Morgan" a smile broke across both their faces, and Reid leaned forward to hug Morgan tight around the waist. Morgan wrapped his arm around him and put a hang on his head, hugging him close.

"Reid?"

"yeah?"

"let's got o my house." Reid blushed, then smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R. Unbeta'd, like all my stuff, so sorry for the mistakes I know are in here. I was surprisingly inspired to write this

How they kept their hands to themselves on the car ride was a mystery to both of them, but as soon as they were parked, they gave each other a nervous-but-lust-filled gaze. Reid lunged over with inhuman speed and was straddling Morgan within seconds. He gazed down at the man he'd loved for as long as he'd known him, falling harder and harder with every detail and idiosyncrasy he'd learned about him. He smiled, sweet and tentative, but his eyes widened when his position gave him a very clear idea of just how turned on he'd made Morgan, feeling the evidence through his slacks.

Morgan gazed back longingly, feeling the tall man's ass pressed into the bugle in his pants. Reid pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, and he deepened it, pulling the beautiful man closer until they were chest to chest, Reid's legs on either side of him, and he could feel every inch of his hazel-eyed, soon-to-be lover.

Reid moaned when Morgan swirled his tongue over his closed lips, and the moan gave Morgan easy access to the warm cavern. He took advantage of it, battling for dominance, though they both knew he would win. When he had, he explored Reid's mouth, feeling his texture, his taste, everything that he could.

He pulled back for oxygen, feeling Reid's chest heaving. He looked up and saw emotions flitting over his face. Excitement. Nervousness. Lust. Love. He licked his lips in anticipation, and Morgan was nearly undone.

"Let's get inside." He gasped as he opened the door and Reid slid off him, disappointed at the loss of contact.

They barely made it to the door before their lips crashed together again. They stood on Morgan's porch, the lamplight illuminating their intertwined frames, Reid bent backwards as Morgan leaned in, savaged his lips and mouth and tongue and teeth. Everything. Morgan fumbled with the lock, his gaze locked with his Pretty Boy, and it took a few never-ending moments to get it open. He picked Reid up bridal style, kicked the door closed, and carried him to the bedroom, where he deposited him onto the bed.

"God Spencer, you drive me crazy." He said when he looked down. Reid's hair was in a beautiful, glinting disarray, his collar hanging open, revealing soft alabaster skin a and a bobbing Adams apple as he panted like a bitch in heat. His limbs were long and thin, his wrists delicate and beautiful as he gripped the sheets. He gazed up at Morgan with huge, expressive hazel eyes, his lips slightly parted. He waited for Morgan to make the next move, his breathing heavy, his gaze beautifully vulnerable, so breakable.

Morgan pulled his shirt off, revealing rippling muscles encased in smooth chocolate skin, and joined Reid on the bed, crawling so he was over Reid, began unbuttoning his shirt, throwing his tie to the floor, revealing more perfect white skin, and a surprisingly well-muscled body, with firm abs and no body fat. Morgan trailed kisses down his neck, kissing and nipping at the column of his throat.

He sucked lightly on Reid's Adams apple, and Reid moaned, his head thrashing from side to side. Morgan smirked. This was obviously a sensitive spot for the young genius. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue over the spot, and Reid gasped and moaned more.

Morgan moved down to his nipples, kissing them each, then using one hand to rub and twist one while he licked and sucked the other. Reid actually arched off the bed, his head thrown back, and his hands gripped Morgan's shoulders tightly.

Morgan chuckled in enjoyment at Reid's sensitivity and continued to pleasure the younger man.

He trailed his tongue down his chest and stomach, stopping at his navel. He traced the indentation, feeling Reid tremble and gasp as his hands trailed down his sides.

Suddenly Reid sat up, pushing Morgan back.

"Reid?"

"I want to make you feel good too." He awkwardly tried to unzip Morgan's pants, and leaned down when his cock sprang free. Morgan stopped him.

"Baby, I don't want you to feel obligated. I just want to make you feel good; I don't expect anything from you." Reid looked up at him, blushing.

"But I **want** to do this. Don't worry."

Then he licked the tip of Morgan's cock, teasing the slit, and Morgan couldn't do anything but moan. He teased him for a second, puffing his cool breath onto him, then licked lightly up the side of his shaft, and put the tip into his mouth, sucking hard, his tongue swishing to and fro over the engorged organ.

Morgan moaned, and pushed his hands through his Pretty Boy's hair, resisting the urge to thrust into his throat. Reid continued, running his hands over his shaft as he licked and sucked him, hollowing his cheeks and making a low humming sound in his throat, sending the vibrations through Morgans body.

It was a few minutes of this before Morgan noticed how much of an affect this had on Reid. His cock was fully erect and leaking precum. Morgan pulled Reid off him, his cock making a soft pop as it slid out of Reid's perfect pink lips. Morgan reached down and took a hold of Reid's cock, rubbing it gently and slowly.

Reid's eyes rolled back at the pleasure of finally being touched right where he needed it, his breathe coming out in gasps, his nonsensical begging interrupted by his moans.

"Oh God… ooh yes… M…Morgan…Please….God, more!"

"I got you pretty boy. I got you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for cutting my smut off in the middle, but I want to update as soon as possible, and it's taking a really long time to write, so…. yeah


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes. Please Morgan ...ahhhh! Pl...Please." Reid begged, desire thick in his voice. Morgan sped up, and Reid arched his back gracefully, his hands reaching back to grip the headboard as he thrust into Morgan's hands.

Morgan lowered his head, engulfing his lover, and Reid let out a keening cry of pleasure, mewling and writhing as Morgan sucked and stroked, reaching over to gently fondle his balls.

"uh…uh…ahhhh! Morgan! I'm gonna….haaaaa…I'm gonna cum!" Reid cried out, and then screamed out his release into Morgan's waiting throat. Morgan swallowed appreciatively, licking his lips, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Reid collapsed, his breathing ragged. He reached forward and hugged Morgan light, his face pressed into his chest.

"Thank you, Morgan." Reid whispered.

"Pretty Boy, you can't honestly believe that we're done." He smiled wickedly, then reached into his dresser drawer to pull out a bright pink bottle of lube. Reid's already flushed face turned bright crimson.

Morgan pushed him down onto his back, coated his fingers generously, and reached for his backside. Reid squirmed as one finger caressed his perineum. Morgan moved lower, caressing his tight puckered hole, feeling Reid shiver slightly at the coldness.

He pressed one finger in slowly, and felt Reid's muscles clamp down, preventing him entrance.

"Reid…are you a virgin?" Reid buried his face in his hands, trembling slightly.

"Yes." Morgan pulled Reid's hand away with his free one and kissed him deeply and slowly, caressing him with his lips.

"It'll hurt a bit, but I'll make you feel good, don't worry. Just relax and let me in."

Reid did as he was told, and his muscles relaxed, allowing Morgan to push his finger in fully. Reid wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar feeling, alien but not painful. Morgan pushed another finger in, feeling the muscles stretch, and heard Reid whimper slightly, his head turned away.

"shhh…it's okay baby, look at me. It's gonna be alright." Morgan whispered as he scissored his finger, curling them slightly. Reid gasped, his whole body shaking. When Morgan pushed a third finger in, Reid cried out.

"Morgan! It hurts!"

"It's gonna be alright, Pretty Boy. Everything's fine. Just wait, it'll get better."

Reid waited, and felt the sharp pain subside into a dull throbbing. When Morgan felt him relax again, he pulled his fingers out slightly, then pushed them back in, finger fucking his thin lover. At one thrust, he brushed something inside him, a small patch that felt slightly different. Reid gasped, his eyes flying wide open, as he reached down and grabbed the sheets, twisting them in his hands.

"Morgan! Yes! Right there!"

Morgan smirked, and brushed lightly over the spot. Reid went ramrod straight, his mouth opening in a small O. Morgan stretched him more, making sure to brush the spot every so often, often teasing him by circling around it with his fingertip, until Reid begged him for more.

Reid's cock was now fully erect, its tip leaking precum, making his stomach slick. He panted and writhed as Morgan brushed his spot again and again, keening with every touch.

Morgan decided that Reid was ready, and reached into the bedside table, pulling out a condom. Reid reached forward and took it from him, throwing it to the side.

"what? Reid?" Morgan looked down, confused.

"I want to go bareback." Reid mumbled, looking away. "I want to feel you inside me with nothing in the way."

"Kid, you might just be the sexiest thing alive" Morgan coated himself liberally with the lube, and then leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Reid's head, and slowly pushed inside.

The tightness was heaven. It was hot and slick and so so tight he thought that he would burst. He felt Reid's muscles undulating around him as he shifted to get used to the large member. It took all of Morgan's willpower to wait for Reid to be ready and not just thrust into him at an animalistic pace.

When Reid settle down he started rolling his hips calmly and gently. He wanted to make his love's first time amazing, not painful. When Reid moaned at a particularly deep thrust he looked down and saw the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth. Reid had tears streaking down his cheeks, but his cheeks were flushed a delicate oink, and he was smiling in this heartbreakingly happy way. Then he cried out

"Oh God Morgan! More, please! God I love you! Aahhh…oh! Reid trailed off with a choked whimper as Morgan thrust in, faster this time. He thrust faster and faster, and Reid moaned and cried out with every thrust. Morgan felt himself hit that spot inside Reid, and felt him jerk and spasm beneath him, crying out for the world to hear.

"God Spencer. " Morgan whispered. " you should her yourself., you sound so beautiful, so sexy." He heard and felt Reid scream in pleasure as he slammed right on the spot, making stars appear in the genius's eyes.

Morgan felt himself getting close, so he started pumping Reid's cock in time with his thrusts, making Reid scream and moan and groan even more. He flipped Reid over so he was on his hands and knees, grabbing his hips and thrusting in at a brutal pace. Reid arched his back, his head falling back onto Morgan's shoulder as he leaned over him.

The copulated wildly, Morgan pulling out almost entirely, them slamming back in as deep as he could go.

Reid felt the pooling of heat in his stomach, and released himself with a scream of ecstasy, thick ropes of cum coating his stomach and the sheets below. His muscles clamped down onto Morgan, making Morgan howl as he released himself deep inside Reid, exploding in the best way possible.

They collapsed, panting hard. Reid looked over at Morgan, still gasping, a dreamy expression clouding the genius's normally alert face. Morgan looked back, smiling as he saw how sated his lover was.

"I love you, Derek."

" I love you too, Spencer."

They lay, spooning quietly, Morgan arms wrapped around Reid's slender waist.

"Derek?"

"hmmm?"

"Can we do that again tomorrow?"

"sure baby, sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally finished! Took me forever! Well, I hope you all like the finished product I'm actually not entirely mortified by this! Well, please read and review! Especially the last one! Thanks to all.


End file.
